071314merrowthiago
transchronicAllegorator TA began pestering aspiringArchon AA at 17:21 -- 05:22 TA: I hope I am not bothering you, friend. 05:22 AA: "FRIEND" IS AN AWFULLY OPTIMISTIC THING TO CALL US, STRANGER. 05:23 TA: I apologize, merely being nice... 3=:| 05:23 TA: My name is Thiago Tezeti, sir. 05:24 AA: WE SEE. HELLO, THIAGO TEZETI. WE ARE YOUR EMPEROR. 05:26 TA: Ah, yes. I have finally found you, sir. 05:27 TA: I have been looking through the user list./I hoped I would eventually find you./You have my utmost admiration, sir. 05:27 AA: THAT IS AN IMPRESSIVE DISPLAY OF BOTH DEDICATION AND AUDACITY. 05:27 AA: YOU ARE LUCKY THAT OUR NAME STARTED WITH AN "A" 05:28 AA: BUT IT IS ALSO TROUBLING THAT YOU WOULD SPEND SUCH ENERGY SEEKING US OUT. WHY DID YOU WISH TO FIND US? 05:28 TA: I apologize if it comes off rude,/ but I actually skipped your handle./At first, at least. This slowed me down a bit. 05:29 TA: I assure you, I come in loyalty. 05:29 TA: It is said that you dislike the empress. 05:30 TA: Dislike being a vast understatement. 05:30 TA: Forgive me if I presume, however. 05:34 TA: ((hello?)) 05:36 AA: (( Sorry. )) 05:36 AA: (( Sorser log had me distracted. )) 05:36 TA: ((kk) 05:37 AA: DISLIKE IS NOT EXACTLY THE CORRECT WORDS FOR OUR FEELINGS TOWARD THE CONDESCE. 05:37 AA: (( Correct Word, rather )) 05:37 TA: My Father and I feel the same way, sir. 05:37 AA: BUT WE SUPPOSE IF YOU HAD TO CHARACTERIZE IT, IT WOULD BE ON THE LESS AFFECTIONATE END OF THE SCALE. 05:40 TA: Please tell me if you need me to do things. 05:41 AA: WHAT....THINGS ARE WE TALKING ABOUT. 05:41 TA: Your advancement is what I crave most, you see. 05:41 TA: As such, whatever things you need me for. 05:42 AA: THAT IS AWFULLY CONVENIENT FOR US. ALTHOUGH ALSO INEVITABLE. HOW IS IT THAT YOU BENEFIT FROM THIS? 05:42 TA: Simply the recognition from you, sir. 05:42 TA: That alone would be the greatest honor. 05:43 AA: THIS COMES AWFULLY CLOSE TO SMELLING OF BULLSHARK SHIT, THIAGO TEZETI. 05:43 TA: What do you know of my father, good sir? 05:44 TA: No doubts his exploits against the condecence? 05:44 AA: TEZETI....THE NAME DOES SOUND FAMILIAR ACTUALLY, BUT WE ARE NOT SURE WE PLACE IT. 05:44 TA: The most wanted troll on alternia? 05:44 TA: Alternia* 05:45 AA: ...THE TERRORIST RILSET? 05:45 AA: WE THOUGHT HIS NAME WAS LEYERS. 05:45 TA: No, the Sky Pirate, Ryspor Tezeti. 05:46 AA: OH. RIGHT. THE PIRATE. 05:47 AA: SO YOU ARE WISHING FOR AMNESTY IN RETURN FOR COOPERATION WITH....WELL LET US SAY COOPERATION WITH THE FORWARD-THINKING SIDE IN A FRIENDLY DISAGREEMENT BETWEEN A LOVING FAMILY. 05:50 TA: Amnesty, but I would like to serve you. 05:50 TA: Serve you directly, to prove myself, sir. 05:52 AA: YOU UNDERSTAND THAT WE COULD NOT POSSIBLY TRUST A RANDOM STRANGER WITH SUCH A POSITION OF TRUST AND HONOR ON SIMPLE HONEYED WORDS. 05:52 AA: BUT WE SUPPOSE IT WOULD NOT HURT TO ALLOW YOU THE HONOR OF TALKING TO US MORE TO TRY TO EARN THAT TRUST. 05:55 TA: I appreciate this more than you know. 3=:] 05:55 TA: Thank you, I will not let you down, my lord. 05:57 AA: SEE THAT YOU DO NOT, AND YOU MAY YET PROVE TO BE A WORTHY LIEUTENANT. 05:58 TA: The most honorable lieutenant, sir. 05:58 TA: Far thee well, sweet emporer, I must away. 06:00 AA: FARE WELL, THIAGO TEZETI. -- transchronicAllegorator TA ceased pestering aspiringArchon AA at 18:00 --